


You’ll keep me in check

by the_new_little_writer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Palawan, kiss, sunset, they’re so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_new_little_writer/pseuds/the_new_little_writer
Summary: Not exactly canon compliant but Raquel and Sergio living la vida in Palawan.





	You’ll keep me in check

The sun was burning bright over the peaceful sea of Palawan. A few clouds were floating around in the sky, and a light breeze freshened the air. Sergio Marquina was sitting, legs stretched in the sand watching some children run around toying with a ball. His fingers were absently playing with Raquel’s wet hair, whose head was resting on his lap, while his other hand was resting on her stomach protectively.

She was looking at him, enjoying the relaxed look that was for once decorating his face. She loved the way his eyes were looking deep and thoughtful, loved the way his hand was either caressing her hair or massaging her scalp, adored how safe she felt laying down on him.

He lowered his eyes as if feeling her gaze and smiled when they made eye contact. She smiled back, little wrinkles appearing around her eyes and mouth.

“You’re staring” he said “ what are you thinking about?” 

“You.” He laughed, throwing his head back a bit and touching his hand on his nose where his glasses usually are.

“Only good things I hope?” asked the taller man, putting on a playfully serious face.

“Only the best.” She answered. Sergio marveled in the beauty of her face. She was looking with such admiration and love, he couldn’t understand how he could ever deserve her. 

As they were both busy staring at each other, they didn’t notice the ball which fell a few meters away from them.

Paula’s childish voice pulled them out of their dreamland:

“Sergio!! Sergio! Mum!! Give us the ball! Throw it to me!” Sergio extended his hand trying to catch the ball without bothering Raquel too much. Seeing him struggle, she chuckled and rolled over allowing him to stretch and almost crawl a bit to reach the ball.

All the kids stared shouting “give it to me! Here! Over here!” Sergio laughed and threw the ball towards his step daughter.

“Thanks! Love you!” She yelled before running back to her friends.

“Did..? Did you here what she said?” mumbled Sergio in disbelief.

“Of course I did sweetie.” 

“She... she said she loved me...” his eyes were watery and his lips were shaping a dumbfound smile.

“She did.” Raquel also smiled sat down next to him. 

“She said she loves me!” Repeated Sergio, now laughing loudly. He stood up pulling up Raquel with him. His contagious laugh made her burst into uncontrollable chuckles as well, and soon enough they were both giggling like schoolgirls.

Raquel pulled him towards her, and they kissed while still laughing. 

“Of course she loves you Sergio, who could resist that charming face of yours?” Teased Raquel and lightly pinching his cheek in a grandma-like style.

“Not you that’s for sure” teased back Sergio, chuckling at how she made herself pretend to look offended.

“You’re gonna pay about that comment later Professor..” threatened Raquel, but Sergio only laughed.

“Race you to the water?” He challenged “the winner gets to chose what we do tonight.”

“I’m most definitely in!” She answered and began running.

“Hey that’s cheating!” shouted Sergio and bolted right behind her. She reached the ocean a few seconds before him, but instead of allowing her to revel in her victory he pushed her over as soon as he got there and splashed her with water.

“Oh now you’ve declared war!” Mocked Raquel. She splashed him back then jumped on him, making them both lose balance and fall down in a mess of limbs and giggles. Raquel paused a while to take her breath.

Before she could react, Sergio picked her up bridal style and walked them back to the spot in which they were sitting.

She smiled at him as he delicately let her down and sat besides her. Raquel let her head fall on his shoulder, hugging him with one hand, and enjoyed feeling his strong hand curling up around her body as well. 

“You know you’re gonna be a great dad right?”

“I know you’ll keep me in check.”

A faint smile appeared on their faces. Sergio held her chin in his hand and kissed her, slowly and passionately. She kissed back, her hand tightening around him.

A comfortable silence settled as sat there, looking at the waves not moving till the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that used to writing fluff and i kept stopping and over fangirling over how cute they were but anyway I hope it’s not too bad and cringy I love them okay?


End file.
